


Practical Solution

by EllieDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieDoll/pseuds/EllieDoll
Summary: Everyone has goals, desires and ambitions. But right now? All Lance wants is to find the one for him.As for Katie Holt? Well... all she really wants is for her love life to be left in peace. Perhaps for these two people a practical solution can be found.





	Practical Solution

Power walking on campus made for good exercise, but Lance preferred to do leg day at the gym, you know, on the actual scheduled day. Unfortunately Lotor always seemed to be walking at a quick pace on his way to class in the mornings.. and between them actually. Even when he had plenty of time, the guy was like clockwork. The young man huffed as he tried to continue with his story. Lotor slurped on his coffee, seemingly oblivious but Lance knew he was listening to what he was saying.

“Geez man! What is your hurry? Slow down I’m trying to unload here without losing my breath!” Lotor paused briefly to look at him with a bemused expression but continued walking. Lance paid his lack of response no mind, fully immersed in his current romantic woes. “So like… then she texted me asking if I was free. I haven’t seen much of her since the beach party with her friends, but-“

“The one she and her friends needed a ride for.” Lotor deadpanned, his voice carried the same note of skepticism Lance had gotten used to hearing by now in terms of his romantic pursuits. Frankly though, Lotor was pretty much skeptical about everyone new or anyone that he didn’t know on principle, so hey what did he really know. He could afford to be a little positive! At least Lance told himself this. He really did think he could make this thing work with Nyma even if she seemed kinda… distracted recently.

“Okay but she texts me! I mean that’s progress. Maybe we can go on actual dates if-“

Lotor looked at him in despair. “Lance you are a chauffeur, and possibly a booty call. This girl is just looking for a good time.” he hated seeing his friend’s face sink like that. You always could see the exact moment when the boy’s stomach sank with what he knew deep down to be true, all while still attempting to be positive anyway. Still, he hated seeing the fool getting used and/or walked all over by these women much worse.

Lance lifted a thin finger with a frown. “First of all. I never want to hear you say that word ever again. You sound like an old man, you sound like your being is trying to reject something unfamiliar to it’s archives.”

“…Booty call?”

“Stop it!”

“Lance booty call is not a word.”

“Whatever, Webster!!” He flailed his arms about in exasperation. “Second of all has anybody ever told you that you are the biggest buzzkill in the world? You are a black hole sapping the joy from space. You are King-no- you are the Emperor of buzzkills.” Lotor finally rolled his eyes, downing his coffee.

“Then I don’t understand why you insist on asking me what I think at all.” he tossed his empty cup into a trash can. “I tell you the truth. You ignore me. And it, almost always, ends eventually with me passing you tissues while you cry into a garlic knot. It’s the usual cycle.”

“I resent that.”

“Well so do I.”

“Well then what am I supposed to do? Give up looking?” Lance cried out before the pair dodged another student blowing straight across their path, barely avoiding a collision. They then continued their previous pace. “Is it so terrible that I… you know… that I might actually want to have someone to spend weekends with? Like… someone to do embarrassing things for when they need me and to be available for. Someone who sees everything, who experiences morning breath Lance and doesn’t run for the hills. Someone I can obsessively text every other freaking minute.”

The taller man paused again and sighed, looking at him. “No Lance. That’s not terrible at all.”

“So then what in the hell do you suggest I do?”

Lotor began to walk again. “Stop chasing after these shallow women, lover boy Lance. They are the bane of your existence. The right one will come around.” Lance hurried his pace to walk beside him again with a huff.

“That’s real easy for you to say, Mister girls trample each other to ask me to join their study groups.” he ignored Lotor’s sputtering. “You landed the one girl on campus who nearly every other guy with eyes around here had their sights set on. It’s not that easy for the rest of us.” This earned him a slightly puzzled look.

“I did not ‘land’ Allura. She picked me up, dusted me off and decided by some miracle that she liked me for some reason. Like finding a discarded little knick knack and deciding it’s actually somewhat cute so you hang it from your shoulder bag or over the dashboard of your car.” It was Lance’s turn to look puzzled… and somewhat unimpressed.

He opened his mouth and raised a finger again… pausing for a moment before responding. “I call bullshit on your weirdly specific analogy.” He stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Maybe I should start working overtime at the gym, grow out my hair, and start talking like a rich person."

"Lance… I know I am just going to regret asking for clarification but... explain... how on earth rich people are supposed to sound?"

"Oh you know. Like you…like…when you get all uppity.” He pushed out his chest and rolled back his shoulders with his nose in the air in a very pompous manner. “ _Lonce. If you dare open those graham crackers in my Sincline model sports car you shall walk to your sister’s house_.” The boy intoned with a deep exaggerated authority.

“I don't say ‘shall’.”

“You do. You totally do. I have receipts.”

“You have what?” Lotor’s eyebrows creased.

“It is scientifically proven by my text history that when you get annoyed or high handed… you go Shakespeare on me. Stop trying to go off subject, I’m having a crisis here.” he was actually sulking, his posture sinking. “I’m serious okay? It’s not like awesome girls can just fall out of the sky. I’m starting to think maybe I’m just girl repellant.”

“Lance you are not girl repellant. This whole ladies man routine is. When you find the right one, you’ll be far better off as Lance the boy from Cuba who loves children and won’t leave even the people he holds petty grudges against in the dust no matter how much he’d like to.” Lotor was not in his element when trying to comfort people but in this case he felt he ought to put in the effort.

”….So I guess if I asked to borrow your car for the party down town you’d say-“

"No. Floozies. In my car.” he emphasized for probably the hundredth time with absolutely no room for argument on his face. Lance, despite himself, snorted.

“Floozies. You _are_ an old man.” Weirdly enough, he did feel a bit better after finding a few things to make fun of Lotor with. “Listen. I’ll see you later and I’ll argue my case about this then.”

“You aren’t driving them in my car, Lance!” Lotor called after his retreating figure.

“You can’t hold out on me forever!”

“Don’t hold your breath!”

…

American Writer Alice Roosevelt Longworth once summarized her grand philosophy to life as follows: Fill what’s empty, Empty what’s full, Scratch where it itches. Katie Holt kinda liked the whole clean cut what you see is what you get mindset vibe that came with that. Though granted it was kind of an oversimplification considering all the variables necessary to even accomplish just those three things most of the time. Still, nice way to look at it, definitely made it seem a lot less stressful than actually studying, working, and making provision anyway.

“So like… do you think if I invented my own filtering system we might save money on refilling the one in the kitchen tap?” Katie irritably tried to take a look at the filter brands on the higher shelves, cursing her height for a brief second before her fingers grasped one box to take a look. Right now it was the kitchen water filter that needed filling apparently.

“Maybe if I made one good enough we could even install it in the showers and wouldn’t have to spend on the distilled water stuff you wash your hair with.” She looked over her shoulder. Her companion and room mate, Allura, smiled as she looked over the list in her hand but made sure to look at Katie when she responded.

“Well… if anybody could accomplish that sort of feat it would be you..” She offered blinking a few times thoughtfully. “We mustn’t tell Coran though. Or he’d camp out in our living room and never leave.” The two of them scoffed.

“Yeah… Coran is even more particular than _you_ are about some things.”

“He likes his particulars. Spring water for the gym. Distilled for the hair. The usual.”

“The usual for _who_?” Katie lifted an eyebrow with an amused expression. “The Carnegies?” Allura laughed.

“Pidge, please. It is a bit unusual but not _that_ unusual.” Many of her friends had gotten into the habit of referring to her with the nickname her older brother had dubbed her a long time ago. Katie might have despised it if she were a fews years back but she’d grown too used to it by now. Pidge it was. “Oh! Grab the two for one deal there.”

“You realize the average person doesn’t even know the difference between distilled and spring water, right?” She tossed the taller girl two small boxes.

“ _You_ know.” Allura pointed out, catching the items and placing them neatly in the basket together with other purchases also placed with delicate care.

“That’s because I’m not average, I’m a nerd. A really weird nerd that likes to google things and know random pointless facts along with all the tech whizzing, book learning and various other brain things happening between my ears.”

“Ah, yes, how silly of me to forget.” Allura smirked wryly. “Speaking of which, you’re at the top of your game now, head of your class. Are you going to come out of hiding to engage in some more relaxing stimuli for that big brain of yours yet?” She whipped a fancy ballpoint pen out of the pink clutch in her purse like something out of a Mary Poppins movie to scratch one more thing off of their list. ‘Practically perfect in every way?’ Maybe not… but really seemed close enough sometimes as far as Katie was concerned. Allura’s words earned her a suspicious look.

“I hope you’re not about to get into the habit of trying to set me up with dates now. I get enough of that noise.”

Allura laughed again at this. “Pidge, if I tried to set you up on a date I’d never get you outdoors ever again!”

“Damn right. Do not betray my trust.” Pidge began to tug on her wrist to look at the list and Allura let her swipe it.

“I only mean that... perhaps now you can focus on more therapeutic and relaxing activities?” She clasped her hands daintily in front of herself and blinked her eyes hopefully at the other girl. Pidge looked over at her, puzzled.

“Building robots is therapeutic.” She responded walking past her into the next aisle.

Allura’s face fell into a flat pout. “Alright fair.” She conceded, turning and following after her. “But I was talking more about something that might draw you out into the fresh air. You aren’t fond of many outdoor activities and I certainly can never seem to get you to go out jogging with me-”

“That is because you always have to wake up at like the ass crack of dawn for it. And really no thanks. You’ve known me long enough to know why that’s not gonna happen.”

“That is another point. Perhaps if you went out and got a bit of sunlight and had some fun before coming home during the day, it might help you with your sleeping patterns.”

Katie began to laugh nervously at that. “Hehehe about that….”

Allura placed her hands on her hips, the plastic basket sliding down her arm. “Trust me I already know that your video game playing hours are appalling. I’ve heard you swearing in the night.”

“God gimme a break.”

After a thoughtful moment Allura finally leaned over, speaking in a softer more candid tone. “You know... your mother might actually stop trying to meddle in your love life if you eased her concerns a little you know. If she sees you are having a life of your own outside of academics and work… she may just take it easy on you…” At the sudden light in Pidge’s honey colored eyes, her room mate knew she had finally gotten her attention. She paused and began to stare ahead thoughtfully at the idea.

“You make a good point…” She trailed, quiet for a few seconds. “I guess I haven’t been to the local arcade in a good minute…”

“Well! That is certainly a step in the right direction!” Allura nodded cheerfully. “And if you don’t want to go alone I could join you?”

“I’m fine alone. Besides, no offense, but when I take you to arcade scenes you tend to awkwardly stand around like a lost duckling.”

“Don’t exaggerate!” Allura’s cheeks colored pink.

“Anything I can help you ladies with?” One of the workers in the establishment, Katie guessed by the uniform vest he donned, interjected in a macho tone pushing his hair back “subtly”. His eyes were riveted toward the basket on Allura’s arm as if ready to carry it for her. Flags went up right away, from the opportunistic action, to the fuck boy haircut, and all the way down to the slacking off during work hours to flirt with unsuspecting customers. The douchebag alarm rang loud and clear in her mind’s eye and she quickly linked her fingers with Allura’s before another word could be said and tugged her along.

“Nah we’re good.” She beamed and turned to look up at her friend. “Come on, sweetie.” She ignored the bubbling laughter Allura was trying to strangle behind her hand as they moved along.

“You know I could’ve handled that perfectly well myself.” She told her once they were out of earshot, still smiling so widely that her face ached. Fully amused. Pidge released her hand carelessly and began picking through the packets of paper towels on the shelf.

“Yeah, yeah. That doesn’t mean I have the patience to wait, or stand around watching my friend getting advanced on by a sleaze without doing anything about it.”

“He was looking at you just as much as me.” Allura pointed out.

“Whatever. I’m building you a robot bodyguard.”

“Really, Pidge?” Allura dead panned.

“I’ll name him MADJ. In fact, you know what, I’ll mass produce him. You’re now my new guinea pig. I’m generous, we’ll _both_ make a profit.”

“I’ll only be your guinea pig if you go out jogging with me.”

“You’re a sadist.”

….

Hunk certainly loved to rebuild and restore the rust buckets he came across, it helped him to relax between study time. Lance staring at his phone and making sounds of distress was kind of screwing with his mech mojo, however. With a tired sigh he emerged wiping dark hair from his forehead.

“Ugh. Lance just go to the damn party if you wanna go so bad. I know that’s what you’ve been trying to hear, so I’m saying it.”

“Really? You think I could make this work?” He could practically see a tail wagging behind him.

Hunk made a dubious face at him. “Listen not that I doubt your sincerity or frown upon your motivation but, if you’re asking me that, that I’d tell you not to waste your time with Nyma.” He wiped grease from his hands on the rag in his large hands. “She’s kinda well… well she’s not exactly the settling down, going steady type. But it doesn’t matter what I say you’re just gonna go ahead and do what you want.” At his words Lance sulked.

“I don’t know what I’m hoping to hear. I just… I keep hoping that this time it works out you know?”

“Yeah I know. Really I get it! So I’m telling you from the bottom of my heart and in all honesty what I think, but at the end of the day you gotta decide if you want go ahead and see where it leads. I’m not gonna sit here and lie about it though.”

Lance huffed as he checked his newer messages and pouted. Hunk stared at him and let out a sigh after a moment.

“Listen, you really like her right?”

Lance made a miserable little face. “And sometimes I feel almost sure she really likes me!”

“Almost?” Hunk folded his large muscular arms.

“But by now..” The two young men remained silent for a moment or two before Hunk finally spoke up again.

“Alright. I have a suggestion.” He offered. “Just because I think that you are more likely to take this advice.” If Lance had puppy ears they’d have been shooting straight up.

“Really?”

“If you want to finally figure this out, drop the dancing around. Ask her out. Alone. Just the two of you. On a real unmistakable date. Like make your plans sound explicitly cute and romantic. And don’t invite anybody else.” He began, watching Lance grow increasingly nervous. “You can even use this party of theirs on the town as an opportunity. And if she accepts that first real date you’ve been hoping for, you’ve won. If not then well, now you know for sure what’s up and can finally move on.”

Lance began to sink slightly but Hunk did not relent at the sight.

“Why is it so easy for everyone to say these things? You’re not the one who’s gonna suffer crushing disappointment if this doesn’t turn out the way I hope.” Lance looked down at his phone again, finger hovering over the send button anxiously.

“Hey man. It’s either that or take everyone’s word for it bro.” Hunk shrugged.

“...That sounds like a lose-lose if you’re asking me.”

“Okay then let me put it another way. You can either rip off the bandaid before it gets worse or you can prolong your suffering until it tears itself off anyway.” He reasoned. “And hey if we were all wrong and she _were_ interested in something deeper, you’ll have put yourself through all of this agony for nothing at all.”

A long silence followed with Lance chewing the inside of his cheek. “Well I can’t exactly argue there I guess.”

“If you want to go to the party it’s not like I can stop you anyway. Just get it over with.” Sometimes Lance just had to learn things the hard way. On his own.

“Hmmm. Okay. Okay! It’s just a party. I can worry about it later right?” He sat up straight and finally knew what to answer. Lance hit send and put his phone away. Not five seconds passed, however, before the poor guy began tapping his feet anxiously. “I’m going to die Hunk. This is it. This is the end. Tell my mom I loved her for me will ya? I'll just wait here to die.”

Hunk just cuffed his shoulder making him wince. “Do what you gotta do. You’ll be just fine. C’mon. I wrapped up some sandwiches up to keep them warm. They’re waiting in the kitchen.” _That_ got his attention. Good. He always did bounce back quickly.

“You… you mean those homemade ones with the-the sauce and…”

“Mozerella cheese?” Hunk smiled knowingly, watching Lance salivate.

“You’re a good friend Hunk. A great man and humanitarian.”

“Ha. Take it easy, pal. Sucking up won’t make them any tastier.” He chuckled, and was relieved when Lance laughed and rushed ahead inside without him. Picking up a rag he began to wipe at the grease between his fingers. All in a day’s work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho everyone! This is another Voltron fic that's been in my head. I'm not planning on making this one very long. But I love plance and I thought I'd take a crack at it. Besides the fandom deserves the love more than any other shippers <3!! I really hope you guys enjoy it and I can't wait till I can make these two meet up. Remember to leave my poor fandom dweller ass kudos and comments to keep me happy!


End file.
